I Am So Confused
by MCL3690
Summary: Sasuke had been going through years of not knowing what his feeling are for Itachi, but what happens when they see each other again? What will Sasuke say? What will Itachi say? You have to read to find out...


**Okay well this one shot took me forever to think of so I hope you enjoy!**

_I hate him._

_I hate him with all my heart and soul._

_I hate him with passion, and yet I don't hate him._

_Is there something wrong with me? Should I_ _**hate**_ _him, or_ _**love **him? I want him to burn in hell and yet I can't live with him._

Sasuke was thinking all of this as he was sitting on his bed recovering from a encountering with Itachi.

_I couldn't bring myself to kill him even though I had the chance._

"What's wrong with me?..."

**Two Months Later...**

Neither of them made a move...

"Hello...little brother..." Itachi was already behind Sasuke and he was more than a hundred meters away two seconds ago.

Sasuke gulped. He was ready. He knew he was ready. Sasuke had been training nonstop ever since their encounter two months ago and now he was going to defeat Itachi.

"So... are you ready?" Itachi had that smirk on his face that Sasuke knew all to well.

Sasuke didn't answer Itachi's question, instead he threw a punch to Itachi's head. Itachi easily blocked it and aimed to punch Sasuke in the stomach but Sasuke caught his hand and threw him to the ground.

Itachi was shocked. He never knew that Sasuke had that kind of strength. His shocked face quickly turned into a smirk as he got up swiftly and punched Sasuke in the jaw. Sasuke flew at least two hundred meters. He didn't expect that coming. He quickly got up and ran back to Itachi who was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking in the wrong place"

Sasuke quickly turned around to see a foot smashing into his face. He staggered back a little bit but didn't fall.

"bastard"

Itachi's smirk grew wider

Sasuke had a plan up his sleeve. No literally he had a "plan" up his sleeve

Sasuke threw a punch at Itachi who just happen to block it and Sasuke's hand was pulled down to their stomachs

_perfect_

Sasuke lifted up his arm a little bit and a kunai was heading down to Itachi's stomach. Of course Itachi saw that ahead of time and moved his stomach so it could hit the ground.

_Damn. I thought that would actually work._

"Well little brother your skills of strategy are still poor and expected, so let try thinking on your feet" As soon as Itachi said that, Itachi kicked Sasuke in the stomach, probably bruising his ribs. Sasuke got up quickly but winced at his injury. Sasuke went to kick Itachi in the knee but when he was close enough Itachi held a kunai and stuck it in Sasuke's foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sasuke ad screemed so loud the Village Hidden in the Mist could probably hear him

"Well you thinking on your feet doesn't is actually worst than last time" Itachi said as his smirk widened "Well now for the last challenge, Your mind power.

"No, anything but that" Sasuke said in a panicked voice

"Sorry little brother, Mangekyo Sharingan!

There it was all over again, the slaughtering of their whole clan. From start to finish.

Finally after 72 hours Itachi let go of the illusion to see a sweaty Sasuke on the ground. "Well your mental strength is also pretty bad, So you fail all three"

"You bastard, I hate you"

"Don't lie to me Sasuke"

"Why the hell would I be lying?" What was Itachi talking about anyway?

"About your feelings"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're in love me"

_Okay, hold on now. Does he actually think that I love him?! Is he crazy?! What the hell did he drink before he came here?! If that sick bastard actually thinks I love him, He has another thing com-"_

"Sasuke stop talking to yourself"

"I'm not. I'm also not in love with you sick bastard. Why the hell would I be in love with the murderer of my clan anyway?"

"Stop lying to yourself Sasuke. You know damn well that your in love with me"

"Really, then show your evidence"

"You didn't kill me two months ago when you knew you had the chance"

_He had a point_

"Well I'm- That was- Something-"

"Stop trying to make up excuses and accept the fact that your i love with me"

_Am I in love with Itachi? NO! Why would I love that bastard? hate him, and besides, he's my brother! Then again _**why**_ didn't I kill him when I had the chance? Ughhhhh I'm so confused..._

"Itachi.. I don't know why I didn't kill you when I had the chance..."_ Could I? _"I don't even know my feelings for you now. You have me so confused right n-"

Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because he suddenly felt dizzy and was staring to black out

"Well then little brother... I guess you have to figure them out and then come back to see me..." Sasuke finally passed out

**The Next Morning...**

Sasuke woke up to be in his room again

_What the hell?_

Sasuke quickly got up from his bed trying to find Itachi

_Where could he have gone? What did Itachi say? **"Well then little brother... I guess you have to figure them out and then come back to me..."**_

_That's the problem, I can't figure them out because I don't know them yet! I still want to know why the the hell I _**didn't**_ kill him in the first place! Killing him would have much easier than going through this! UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_Why is this so damn hard?! Why can't I just make a decision?! Damn him and his mind games! Do i love him or hate him? I hate him so much because he slaughtered our whole clan, or is that what my mind wants me to think? If I did hate him then why didn't i kill him when I had the chance? Could that actually mean that I love him? I guess that's it. I'm in love with my own brother._

"If that's so then I guess I should go tell him..."

Sasuke went to go find Itachi to see that Itachi was right outside his front porch

"So have you made your decision?"

_I guess I did_

"Yes"

"And your decision is?"

"I love you Itachi"

"Well I don't love you back"

Sasuke was shocked. How could Itachi do this to him after years of this he finally expresses his feelings and Itachi doesn't love im back?!

"What!!"

"I said I don't love you back. What are you deaf or something?"

"You bastard! How the hell could you do this to me?! After all the struggle I went through with you You still manage to play your damn mind games on me even after I confess my feelings!!"

Sasuke was crying now. All that went through his mind was shock, anger, and more shock

"I would never love my own brother. What kind of sick person do you think I am?"

_I have to get out of here now!! I can't deal with this anymore!_

Sasuke ran away from Itachi's presence and back into his house. He had a lot of thinking to do...

**Okay well I know it was probably the shortest one shot you have ever read but I wrote this at like 6:00 in the morning and edited it the next day and my computer time is very limited. I was thinking about making a sequel but that's up to you. So please review so I know if you want it or not!**


End file.
